


I Am Not A Traitor

by SurbhitSri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurbhitSri/pseuds/SurbhitSri
Summary: Ron Weasely arrives in the town of Mystic Falls to search about the recent spikes in magical activity. Unfortunately, with a Original Hybrid running around he has to stay and help them out.





	1. Arrival [2x05]

[Ron Weasley]

It has been about 8 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. I like to think that I have moved on with my life.

Now, Harry was the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Joining a year after we finished our seventh years, he had quickly risen through the ranks earning the respect and love of many. He has made considerable progress in improving the workings of DMLE.

Hermione, brilliant as always was working her way to the top of the magical government so that she can influence the cases of magical creatures rights in the right direction.

While I was just an Auror. A well known one, yes but we all knew where that fame really came from. I lived in a small apartment in diagon alley away from my family. It was needed ofcourse, because I did not intend to bring the troubles of being an Auror home with me. I never wanted to be the cause of any more trouble for my family.

I thought I had moved on with my life but it wasn't true. I had been stuck in my old life. I was driven with a hatred of the Death Eaters and a need for revenge for Fred's death. That is really why I became an Auror, to be able to make the lives of Death Eaters miserable and bring them all to justice.

But now, I was tired of doing that. Chasing them down and defeating the Death Eaters hadn't been enough. It hadn't been what I had been looking for but leaving the job and letting those bastards get away hadn't even crossed my mind until Harry mentioned it. I just needed to rest for sometime, I told him. Thankfully, Harry had been able to get a vacation for me that started in a few weeks.

Just like most days, today too I had been working tirelessly on a simple case that ironically had the most complicated paperwork. That is, until I was called by Harry to his office.

Now Harry liked to maintain a professional relationship while working so I wondered what he needed from me.

Harry looked a bit nervous as I entered. "What is it Harry?" I asked sensing his unease.

"Ron you know about the Auror exchange program initiated by the ICW, right?" Harry asked getting straight to business.

I had a feeling where this was going "Yes, Harry. What about it? Were you selected? That would be bad for us."

"No," Harry said looking a bit more nervous now "You were."

"What!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Auror exchange program went on for five years and right when I had decided to take a little break. "Harry I need a little break. I told you that, can't you do something?"

"I know Ron and that's why I pulled some strings and got you on a possibly simple case but you can take all the time you like. You will be going to the town of Mystic Falls in America and check out the person and reason behind three different spikes in magical activity in such a short amount of time. There are two vampire brothers there, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and a Wiccan named Bonnie Bennett. You may want to start your investigation there. I have got you a temporary Auror house built near the Salvatore boarding house so that is where this portkey will take you about half an hour from now. I have already moved your stuff there. You should move quickly."

"Thanks for that, Harry. I am sorry I burst out on you." I said and quickly left. I had no desire to prolong the inevitable so moved to tell Hermione the news.

As I entered her office, Draco who had been talking to her abruptly got up and left. "Hello Ron, what brings you here?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I am leaving on the Auror exchange program, Hermione. I was just hoping to tell you personally." I said, "You never know when fighting Vampires"

"Oh that's so bad, Ron!" she said and hugged me.

After extracting herself from my arms, she said "I hope that doesn't mean that you are going to blindly discriminate against them Ron" she quickly said, "They are just creations of the Wiccans like we are"

"Creations that need blood to survive, Hermione but, to answer your question, I won't let it get between my work."

"Thank you, Ron" said Hermione.

We talked a little after that but soon it was time for me to go so I said my goodbyes and left.

One uncomfortable portkey later, I was standing in my new house in America. It had quite some room with a garden in front with a huge verandah on the bottom floor and most of the rooms upstairs. There was a fireplace in the centre probably connected to the Floo Network. There were chairs and sofas all over the place and I wondered if Harry had focused a little too much on comfort.

Above the fireplace I found the standard muggle phone that the Aurors had to use whenever going into a muggle environment. It could only handle a very limited amount of magic in the surrounding so it couldn't be used for wizards normally.

It took me quite some time to get acquainted with my house and it was almost evening now. I decided to head out to the bar in my Black SUV.

The bar in this small town was much more tame than the ones I was used to and honestly, I liked it. I asked for another shot as a handsome man with Brown hair and blue eyes came up and sat next to me.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to town or just passing through?" he asked "I'm Alaric Saltzman, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley and I have just moved here." I replied.

I explained to him how I had a house near the forest house and that I worked in a law enforcement department. Soon our talk dissolved into nothing as he got more and more drunk. Not that I was very sober either.

"Can you help me out a bit. I went up to the Salvatore boarding house but the brothers weren't there. Where can I find them?" I finally said.

Alaric was instantly on guard. I wondered if it had been a wrong thing to say. After all, vampires weren't known to have the best of reputation. Though I suspected this was more him being defensive of them.

"They were a little busy today but they should be back now" Alaric said.

"Oh, is that so?" I said "I have some urgent things I need to talk to them about. I should go now before I miss them again."

Having said that, I got up and left for the boarding house.

—*—

[Alaric]

I watched Ron leave and quickly called Damon.

"Hello Ric, wanted to hear my sweet voice?" I heard Damon saying from the other end.

"No Damon, there is a new guy in town and he is coming to meet you" I replied slightly annoyed with his jovial tone yet not really.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Ric, I will try not to kill him" And Damon cut the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this is more of a character study of Ron than anything else and how he could fit into this world. Here's a list of what you could expect from this fic.
> 
> 1) Improving Grammar
> 
> 2) Deep exploration of what makes Ron, Ron over the course of the fic
> 
> 3) No unfounded Bashing
> 
> 4) The actions may be vastly different but the end results are the same until the hybrid curse is broken, after that it all depends on you guys on how much you all want it to change.
> 
> 5)Pro-Finn
> 
> 6)No character worshipping. Ron will work with and fight with anyone depending on their actions.
> 
> 7)Mostly Canon HP world except for the epilogue
> 
> 8) Not Super!Ron. I have tried to keep his power in check with small things like the killing curse will only kill a vampire temporarily, Cruciatus curser will be bearable for Vampires about 200 or above of age, Stunners will quickly wear off.
> 
> Edit: I edited this chapter to add a little more depth and fix small mistakes.


	2. Plan B 2x06

[Damon]

After the phone call with Alaric, I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I went into the living room and soon heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

Standing outside was a tall man with ginger hair. He looked at me for a while before saying "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. You must be Damon."

"That would be me. And why exactly are you here." I said with a smirk on my face.

He replied without skipping a beat, "Well I'm sure Alaric told you I was looking for you and your brother. It's nothing much, just a small assistance that I need from you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, unsure of where this was going.

"It is my job to keep tabs on magical activity and make sure normal people don't come in contact with it. I have my report from a trusted source that there have been three major and multiple small display of magic in the presence of a nonmagical person." He explained. "As you are a vampire living in this town, I hoped you would know who did this and what were the spells."

Hmm... so that's why he was here. It didn't seem like he had anything to do with Katherine. Of course that didn't mean I understood the other nonsense he was spouting off, "What do you mean it's your job?"

"I work for MACUSA whose job is to keep the supernatural world in America hidden. So would you help me?"

Help MACUSA..pfff. Wait, three major magical activities. One would be the opening of the tomb. The other was perhaps the Anti-Vampire Contraption. What could be the third one? Now that could be related to whatever Katherine was planning. Perhaps I could help this guy out while helping myself. "I know of two events. I was present in both and no one who didn't already know of the supernatural world was there. I could help you find out about the third if you want."

"Now that would be great. Thanks for your cooperation." he said and I smirked as usual.

—*—

[Ron]

Well that went a lot better than I had hoped. Damon quickly a explained the two events to me and it correlated to the location we knew of. The third wasn't really a magical event but the situation had the potential of greatly escalating. "A strong magical object has been uncovered and it would be best for everyone involved that MACUSA confiscates it as soon as possible."

Damon seemed to think about that for a while. He finally said "Well, I would tell you if something comes up. Now why don't you go get some sleep."

He couldn't be serious. I stood up and moved to the door "Sorry if I don't take the word of a 160 year old murderer at face value. It doesn't look like you have anything to go on today so I will come back tomorrow and we will look into this together."

He looked like he wanted to argue but just settled for shoving me out of the door with a quick "Okay, Sure"

—*—

[Damon]

This was a problem. He had heard a little bit about the MACUSA from Katherine. They were a selfish community and all they really cared about was there own secrecy.

He had no doubt that they would have no qualms about killing Elena to secure there secret. But this guy hadn't seemed so bad personally.

Perhaps if I convince him that it is Katherine who is the threat to MACUSA and then he could be really helpful. Well at the very least I know that Katherine is after some magical object. Hopefully we'll get to it quicker.

It's about time we had a serious talk with Mason. Maybe Ron knows about werewolves. With these thoughts, I went to sleep.

—*—

[Ron]

The next day I woke up early and went to see Damon. He welcomed me into the house and got ready to go hunting with me.

I heard someone knocking on the door, and Damon answers it. It's a teen boy with Dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

He said to Damon "I need to talk to you."

Damon however, seemed somewhat irritated by his presence "And why do I need to talk to you, Jeremy?"Damon tries to close the door but Jeremy pushes it back open.

Jeremy replies "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

Damon dryly says "Wow, fascinating. Not enough."He attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back again.

Jeremy now a little annoyed gets to the point "But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

It was my turn to interrupt "A moonstone?"

Jeremy looked at me curiously then at Damon seeking approval. Getting it he replied "And I know where it is."

Damon looked a lot more interested now and so did I "And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy replied.

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?"Jeremy doesn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

Jeremy looks uncomfortable for a while before saying "Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this."

Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out. "And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

I was getting a bit bored of their game "You going to let him in or not?"

Damon stepped aside letting Jeremy in and then closed the door.

A call later, Alaric arrived with a box of Isobel's research.

"Ric!" Damon exclaimed, "Good of you to finally join us."

Alaric saw Jeremy and me and judging from his face, he was not pleased. "What are you doing here?" Alaric said, first pointing at Jeremy.

Jeremy replied defensively "Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"And what are you doing here?" he asked pointing at me now.

"I am here to make sure that the moonstone is returned to safer hands. Whatever it may be." I politely replied.

Alaric looked at Damon with an inquisitive look. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy. "Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy replied. Clearly people here cared a lot about what Elena thought. I'll have to keep that in mind.

Damon got us back on topic "What you got?"

Alaric looked through the box and took out a book "This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon said.

"An Aztec curse?" I blurt out. This was getting real interesting, real fast.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained.

Damon wiggled his fingers, showing his daylight ring. "Most of them, anyway."

Alaric continued "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

Alaric shows me a map. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

Jeremy asked, "What do you mean sealed?"

"It's a Wiccan thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." I reply still focusing on the pictures.

Alaric looked towards me briefly before saying "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

Damon scoffed and replied "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?" I ask. I didn't want to put a minor in trouble but it may be the best way to get this done in secret.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied

Damon said "See, now your life has purpose."

"So, you do believe it?" I asked.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon finished his drink and walked past Alaric and Jeremy. "Coming, Ron?"

"A chance to see a centuries old cursed object that may or may not be able to cause the death of us all. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said under my breath and followed him out. "And for the record, werewolf bites do kill a vampire."

Soon, Damon, Jeremy and I were at the Lockwood Party. After leaving Jeremy to get the moonstone, Damon and I go looking for Stefan.

Stefan came up to us and asked "Who is he, Damon?"

"An ally," I replied "Have you found anything yet?"

Stefan looked at Damon and then replied "Bonnie had a vision of Mason and Katherine together, kissing."

Damon seemed surprised by the information "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?"

Stefan seemed just as troubled by the fact "We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?!" Damon continued in apparent disbelief "Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

"Using him for what?" I asked. "What would a vampire want with a moonstone that can break the full moon werewolf curse."

"Well...no idea." Damon replied, "That's the beauty of Katherine, she's always up to something."

Stefan thought on this for a while before asking "So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon replied. "In the meanwhile, we are gonna go get Mason Lockwood. Surely you can knock him out with a spell, Ron?"

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." If he thought that I was taking sides here then he was dead wrong.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to your beloved Secrecy while we want the same thing. So you, wizard, are gonna get over yourself and help us." The nerve of him was getting to me. Stupid vampire.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end." Stefan quickly added.

"Absolutely." Damon accepted.

Mason was walking down the front steps towards his jeep when I hit him in the back with a stunner. Stefan took Mason's keys out of his pockets and threw them to Damon who swiftly caught them. I went ahead and sat in Mason's jeep while Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon got in next and we drove off to the boarding house.

Soon we had Mason tied up and ready for interrogation. Damon quickly slapped Mason and woke him up. "Damon, let me do the interrogation. It would be semi-official that way," I said.

Damon shrugged and walked away toying with the poker stick.

I turned to Mason and asked "So...What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my family. Tyler just lost his father. Why can't you guys leave me alone." Mason replied.

Hmm.. so he was a liar. "Wrong answer," I took out a few herbs from my pocket which I had kept in my pocket this morning. "You see we know you are here with Katherine." I pushed the herbs against his cheek. It started burning and he screamed "Every wrong answer from now will get you a little more dose of wolfsbane."

Damon smirked, "I like you more and more."

I didn't want to torture someone for association but this had the potential of really being a threat to the Statue of Secrecy. "What does Katherine want?"

"She wants to help me break the full moon curse so that I can be with her forever." Mason said and I could see that he really believed that but from what I had picked up from the brothers, he was most likely getting used.

I asked, "Where is the moonstone?" No answer. I shoved the wolfsbane in his mouth and he screamed quickly spitting it out.

"You can get it in a well in the forest." He replied, "Please stop it."

"Yeah, it's a curse, isn't it. Let me relieve you of the pain." Damon said and moved to kill Mason but I put a hand on him and stopped him.

"Damon, he has broken some of our rules unknowingly. I'll erase his memory of Katherine and send him away." I explained quickly.

He nodded and walked off to tell Caroline about the well. I meanwhile get to work on modifying Mason's memory.

Damon came back along with Stefan and the moonstone as I finished my work on Mason's mind.

Damon took Mason's phone and texted Carol on behalf of Mason. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?"Damon said and pushed redial while Stefan tried to stop him.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan cried trying to get his brother's attention.

Katherine answered her phone, "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." Stefan continued to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushed him back. Stefan slapped his hand and walked away in frustration.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon replied.

Katherine recognized the voice immediately "Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said and I smirked at his lie. It should make sure that Mason is safe.

Katherine was not pleased "You shouldn't have."

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." He continued to taunt her.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine warned.

Damon was the least bit fazed "Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

Katherine however was not much troubled either "Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."

She hanged up and Damon looked up at Stefan.

Soon after, Stefan got a call from Elena telling him about Aunt Jenna being in the hospital. Stefan and Damon left for the hospital while I took the moonstone.

So, Katherine had already retaliated against them. He wondered if h leaving them alone while he took the moonstone would be the right thing. The MACUSA will most likely advice against him interfering. No, he had to stay and see this small business to completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that got out of hand quickly. What do you guys think? Was it too long? Should I cut on the details or just separate them. Do you want to see the scenes where Ron does not make any difference from the show or do you want to read them too to maintain continuity or refresh the memory. Any tips for the writing?
> 
> Please comment!!


	3. Masquerade 2x07

[Damon]

I was sitting on the couch when Stefan walked in with a ringing phone and threw it at me, which I quickly caught and looked at Stefan for explanation. Caroline wasn't too far behind either.

"Katherine" Stefan said in way of explanation.

I quickly put the phone to my ear. "Hello dear, miss me?"

"Damon. Be a dear and tell Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight, at the masquerade ball." she said and cut the call.

"I think she may have wanted to talk to you, Stefan" I said while tossing the phone in the fireplace.

"That was my new phone, Damon" Caroline complained as usual.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." said Stefan

I agreed "She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan being the voice of low self-esteem as always.

Caroline had other ideas "Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?"

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." I say "Besides, MACUSA has the moonstone now and I doubt they will give it back to save us little vampires."

Stefan thought for some time before saying "What Katherine is threatening to do is a direct violation of the Statue of Secrecy. Ron might help us take her down, but you're not gonna kill her."

"Really?" Please don't give me some goody-goody crap.

"Because I am."

Now that's like my brother.

—*—

[Ron]

I was getting ready to go on a field trip having completed my assignment when I got a message from Damon.

_'Hey Ron, there is someone here threatening your precious secrecy. Thought you would like to help. -Damon'_

Needless to say, I was currently outside Salvatore boarding house with a very good idea of who that person might be. I went inside to see a whole lot of people there. There was Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and another girl I didn't know. Spread in front of them were a lot of weapons made to kill vampires.

"I do hope I'm not on the kill list" I joked.

"Not yet," Damon replied "Katherine is."

"And what has she done to warrant any help from me." I asked.

"You see, Katherine wants the moonstone, which you have, and threatened to kill this whole town if she doesn't get it. That may put a little dent in your plan to keep everything super secret."

He had a point but I couldn't help but feel that I was being used. Nevertheless, I agreed to help him. "Who is she?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"She is Bonnie, our personal witch, she is going to do a spell similar to the tomb spell I told you about." Damon explained.

Soon we were at the ball with Bonnie putting up the spell and Jeremy and I watching.

"Are you a witch too?" she asked after some time.

"Kind of. I am a different type of witch, you can say. Our kind came from a very weak line of witches. To do something better with us a coven of powerful Wiccans, that's what we call your kind, captured us and experimented with us. They imbued us with a lot of magic of our own but to channel it properly we need the help of a wand. Speaking of that, you should channel some elements or something or you are gonna get quickly exhausted."

"Will you teach me?" she looked excited at the prospect and I couldn't bring myself to refuse her.

"I will admit that I don't know much about Wiccan magic but I will help as I can" With that we got up and went outside for a while.

Suddenly, I felt some powerful magic near us. Bonnie had felt it too and was looking at a girl.

"There's another witch here. We need to get together and plan. There's any number of spells she could have done for Katherine."

We moved to find Stefan but he was already talking to Katherine. They danced for some time and then Katherine snapped a girl's spine and left. Damnit, there was no point in replanning. Katherine knew that having a surprise witch was her advantage and she isn't gonna give us time to adapt our plan to that. We will just have to wait and see what that witch has done for Katherine. Unless I get the witch herself.

I leave them to their plan and move to find the witch. Eventually, I spotted her and quickly fired a stunner towards her. I knew she sensed it coming and quickly turned around and sidestepped it. She was about to cast a spell when Bonnie came from the side and casted a spell sending the other witch flying through a glass window.

We hurried outside and I quickly binded her with chains. Pointing the wand straight at her I asked "What is your name?"

"Lucy" she replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm with Katherine as her backup."

"What have you done for her?"

"She has linked her to Elena." Bonnie replied.

"Can you undo it?" I asked her.

"Yes" Lucy replied.

"Will you?" I questioned again.

"No" Lucy said with utter conviction.

"Bonnie, you stay with her and I am sure you can do something to make her reconsider her choice. I will take care of Elena." I said and apparated in front of the room where Katherine was.

—*—

[Damon]

This was turning out to be a disaster. I had the stake in my hand. I was about to kill Katherine for good when Jeremy walked in.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy quickly explained. I admit I was a bit surprised.

Katherine smiled as I released her and she got up.

Katherine said "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

Suddenly, Ron appeared in front of the door with a loud crack sound. He had a expression on his face that he wasn't too worried as he took in the situation. I remembered the spell he had used on Mason and my worries were elevated too.

"Katherine, something tells me your witch was no match for our wizard." I said and working in tandem both Stefan and I grabbed Katherine and held her in place as Ron stunned her.

Quickly he came in and gave her a potion that he later explained would keep her unconscious for about 6-12 hours depending on her age.

Bonnie was eventually able to convince Lucy to release the spell and we decided to throw Katherine in the tomb.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan suddenly said to Katherine as she was waking up.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" I asked.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan continued.

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." She said while looking at me. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." I replied.

Stefan asked "Why do you need it back?" No answer "What were you doing with it in the first place?"

This was getting stupid "You're wasting your breath, Stefan."

Stefan continued like he didn't hear me "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked.

Katherine didn't answer but mouthed "I love you" to Stefan. At which point Stefan too got fed up and left.

"Where am I, anyway?" Katherine asked.

I replied "Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch. Your witch easily came over to our side."

"You should have killed me." she said.

"Death would have been too kind." I moved to close the door.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger." she shrieked.

"From who?" I asked. She didn't answer.

Liar as always. "You're lying, you're always lying." I said.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger. She needs to be protected." she argued.

"Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell." I told her and closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" she screamed but I didn't really care about anything she had to say now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut down on a lot of details this while keeping the essentials in. Please tell me how it feels. On a side note, the HP wizards call the Tvd witches, Wiccans but there isn't a term to describe HP wizards so the others just call them wizards.
> 
> Edit: I edited the sequence with Lucy to give her a bit of a fighting chance. Note that Veritaserum still works on witches but it just wasn't used this time because Ron didn't use it. The stunning of Katherine was changed too to make it more plausible.
> 
> Please comment!!! Please.


	4. Rose 2x08

[Elena]

I woke up with a bit of a headache. Of course that tends to happen when you are knocked unconscious and presumably kidnapped. I was being carried by a man into an abandoned house, it seemed.

He put me on the couch and untied my hands and feet. "What do you want?" I asked.

He motioned for me to be quiet but I needed some answers. I asked the women who entered the house. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh my god, you look just like her." she said. Oh, so once again I am in trouble because of Katherine.

"But I'm not her, I am not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." I said trying to explain to them that they got the wrong girl.

The women said "I know who you are, be quiet now."

"What do you want?" I asked again.

Her slap was so fast that I didn't even understand what had happened.

"I want you to be quiet." I heard her say as I slipped into unconsciousness.

—*—

[Ron]

I was just making pancakes when I heard the bell ringing. I left my work to open the door. On the other side was Bonnie looking nervous yet somehow determined. I remembered our last conversation and knew why she was here.

"Come in" I said and stepped aside to let her in. Soon, I had her sitting in the living room with a little breakfast for both of us.

"Ron, do you remember what we talked about at the ball." she said sounding somewhat like she was expecting denial.

It made me feel more correct in deciding to help her out. "Yes Bonnie, I remember. I promised to teach you some basics about Wiccan magic and that's what I am going to do."

"Why do you call us Wiccans? What do I call your kind?" Bonnie asked relaxing a bit.

"You see Bonnie, my kind lives in secret, in their own little world and often like to put others down in a way that they consider terrible." I said, thanking Hermione for her history lesson. "The naming of our creators by muggles, non magical people, represents that your kind is beneath our notice"

"But you don't think so?" asked Bonnie.

"No, I don't think so and nor do a lot of people now. Times are changing in the wizarding world." I replied, "Here why don't you come with me to the basement."

I got up and led the way down to the basement with her following me. I had set up a small little workstation to teach her. It was really just a table with some herbs on it. Around the room, I had set up quite some candles.

"The candles are not for setting the mood, Bonnie. Don't look at them like that." I told her. We both took opposite sides of the table.

"Now Bonnie, is there anything in particular you want to ask me?" I said unsure of where to begin.

She replied after thinking for a while, "Ron, you said about channeling things so that I don't get exhausted. How do I do that?"

"Right." I said and took out my wand, "Now, there are two ways to channel something. We can either channel the power from that thing or we can channel our own magic through a thing to give it more focus and power."

I continued after placing the wand between us, "Now us wizards have almost too much magic inside us than what our body can channel properly. It is wild and erratic, you can say because it doesn't belong to us completely. Therefore, we use these wands to give the magic more focus."

She picked up my wand and looked at it. I knew she must be able to feel the magic inside. Us wizards didn't have nearly as much sensitivity to magic as Wiccans did. She looked up at me and asked, "But that's not what I need, is it?"

"No," I continued, "Your magic is already quite focused on its own. What you need is more power from outside so that you don't put too much of a toll on your body. That's why Wiccans generally channel the elements, celestial events or other Wiccans but it can almost be anything."

She looked quite interested now, "My grandmother used all five elements when we were opening the tomb."

"Yes, it must have helped her greatly. Why isn't she teaching you all this?" I asked, curious as to what the answer might be.

Her face instantly fell and I knew it had been the wrong thing to ask, "She died from exhaustion after the spell was done."

I didn't know what to say to that. So her grandmother had died to get some vampires out of the tomb. "I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay. So how do I channel these stuff?" she said looking determined to move on and learn more. I was more than happy to comply.

"Now, to channel the magic you need to feel the magic surrounding you. Firstly the easier one, you are going to channel me by the use of a personal token that forms a connection between you and me." I said handing her a locket Hermione had given me a few years back, "Can you feel the magic inside it?"

She closed her hand around the locket and concentrated, "Yes, I can feel some magic in it."

"Good" I continued, "That is my magic that has seeped into it due to close proximity. For the same reason, blood is one of the best ways to channel another witch. Now grasp that magic in your mind, and draw it into you. When you have drained all the magic in the locket, you should be able to form a connection to me and start using the magic inside of me. Why don't you try to do a fire spell with it?"

She looked towards the fireplace that was set up there. In fact, every room in my house was connected in a joint Floo network. She raised her hand towards it and soon the fireplace caught fire. Just as soon, the fire was growing out of proportion and I could see a figure starting to form from it.

I rushed over to Bonnie and broke her out of her trance like state. She looked startled but amazed as she looked at me. Soon the amazement turned into worry, "What happened? I couldn't control it."

"I am sorry, Bonnie. It was my mistake. I should have realized that my magic would be too erratic. It is almost sentient, you see." I quickly explained, "You need a Wiccan to learn these things, Bonnie. I can only help so much."

"But I don't have anyone else to teach me." she argued, "You are the only one who can right now."

I had to agree that she was right. I replied, "Yes, perhaps. Why don't you practice channeling the magic in the fire in that candle right now to do just a floating spell. I will clear this up."

Thus, I moved to cleaning up the ash surrounding the fireplace while Bonnie practiced with the candle. While I was just finishing my work, the bell to the front door rang.

I moved upstairs signalling Bonnie to keep on without me. Opening the front door, I saw Stefan standing there with a worried expression. "Is Bonnie here?" he asked.

"Yes, Stefan. What do you want with her?" I said noticing Bonnie coming behind me.

"Elena is missing. Katherine knew about this and I need to talk to her." he quickly explained. Obviously, he didn't want to waste any time.

Bonnie got next to me and said "I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. It killed my Grams when we were both doing it."

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asked.

I replied, "Yes, but that won't work. She won't tell you anything worthwhile. There might be another way though, a locator spell.

"Yes, but I will need Jeremy's blood to form the best connection." Bonnie continued.

—*—

[Stefan]

After learning what I needed, I quickly went and came back with Jeremy and Damon. Both Bonnie and Ron were outside in the courtyard next to a small table with map of Mystic Falls and it's surrounding area.

Bonnie cut Jeremy's hand and poured his blood onto the map. As Bonnie used her magic, the blood drops grouped together and moved over to a single area on the outskirts of the town.

"Good job, Bonnie. I can find Elena from there by a simple spell." said Ron.

"Let's go then" Damon said.

Good, I will have help then. We all got into the car to go rescue Elena.

—*—

[Rose]

Trevor entered the room with me and Elena "He's here! This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." I replied trying to calm him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" he shouted.

"He wants her more." I said trying to make him see reason.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." he said.

"Hey! What are we?" I asked him.

"We're family, forever." he replied.

Someone knocked on the door.

"You're scared." Elena said.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." I said to Trevor and left to open the door.

Elijah was standing right outside with the door already open "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." I said.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" he said.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" I ask.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah replied.

"Katerina Petrova?" I questioned.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"You don't seem surprised by this." I said.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." I told him.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact."

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me."

He follows me to the main room. Elena hears us. She's scared and turns her headto look toward us.. Elijah looks back at her with suprised eyes.

He rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

—*—

[Ron]

Stefan and Damon had stopped the car off the road, not far from the house.

Damon said to Stefan, "The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

"What is your point?" Stefan asks.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon replied.

"And?" Stefan asked.

Damon continued, "And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan said.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." Damon continues trying to make Stefan understand the situation.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Stefan said bluntly.

"So noble, Stefan. You remind me of someone with that sacrificing attitude." I said.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." he replied.

He moved to enter the house and Damon and I followed him.

—*—

[Elena]

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said and moved to leave. "One last piece of business and we're done."

He went toward Trevor "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah replied.

Trevor insisted "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted."

Trevor smiled but Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cried in shock.

"You...!" she screamed and started to move toward Elijah.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." he stated and Rose stopped.

"Come" he said to me.

"No, what about the moonstone?" I tried to bargain somehow.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked interested.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." I replied. "I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." he said.

"It doesn't work that way." I said.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked amused.

He tried to compel me but it didn't work. He looked at my necklace and he seemed to recognize it somehow. He shook his head as he seemed to decide that he must be mistaken.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he said.

He pulled the necklace off my neck and threw it away. He grabbed my head and compelled me, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"It is currently with Ron Weasley"

"What is it doing with him?" he asked.

"He works for MACUSA" I replied.

"Interesting."

We heard glass breaking upstairs.

"What is that?" he asked.

Rose replied "I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?" he said.

"I don't know." Rose again said.

He grabbed me and we went to another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around us with their super speed. I knew it was them. Elijah threw me in Rose's arms.

Stefan's voice came from upstairs "Up here."

Elijah went up the stairs with his super speed but didn't see anyone.

Damon voice came from behind Elijah "Down here."

Elijah received a stake in his hand. He removed it immediately and it was already healing really fast.

I was suddenly taken away by Stefan. He told me to be quiet as I see that Damon is with Rose. Damon has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet. Stefan explains the plan to me.

Elijah says "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

Elijah breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake. He calmly says it while turning the coat rack into a stake "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

I come out at the top of the stairs. "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

He comes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand.

Elijah shouts "What game are you playing with me?"

I throw the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward me but Ron arrives and shoots him with spell, I think. It only staggers him for a moment before he gets back up. Stefan rushes at Elijah and tackles him.

They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon and Ron try to follow her.

"Just let her go." I said.

Stefan smiles. I smile too and rush down the stairs to go into his arms.

Stefan hugs me and says "Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I embrace him and look at Damon. I mouth a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome" back.

I notice Ron looking at Elijah intently before leaving.

—*—

[Ron]

I return home exhausted from the adrenaline rush but there was something I needed to check. I go to the small library that Hermione apparently insisted on being here.

I quickly skim through the book titles to find the book I wanted. Defense against Vampires for experienced hunters.I quickly open the chapter 'The Originals'.

_The Originals are the first vampires to ever be created a 1000 years ago._

_They are much more powerful than any normal vampire and it is advised to not provoke cannot be killed permanently by any means known to us._

_The only known weapons are the silver daggers which when dipped in white oak ash from a tree as old as themselves which kill them as long as the daggers remain in them._

_They are all hunted by "The Destroyer" and the only being who they fear. It is my personal advice to never approach "The Destroyer" expecting help and cooperation. It is a beast in itself._

_There are only five known originals named Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn.(See pictures below)_

There he was, Elijah. He was not dead and he will certainly come after us.

Bloody hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was somehow just really boring to write and I am sure it shows. I just always had something better to do than write this chapter. There were quite some places where this episode could have gone better but I am pretty sure that my delivery was pretty flat. I am also sure that I can't really make this episode any better. Well from now on, things should be getting better and better.
> 
> Please comment!!


	5. Katerina 2x09

[Katherine]

_Bulgaria 1490_

I was feeling I was feeling the worst pain I have ever felt.

"A little more dearest, a little more. Push...a little more. A little more. A little more. Push!" Mother says over my cries.

And I listened… I pushed and pushed long and hard. An hour past before they made progress. The head finally showed. To her, the pain resembled a watermelon being pushed through a hole the size of a lemon.

They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. I, feeling drowsy, was beginning to pass out. Who knew how long I had left to continue on like this.

" _Please come out baby girl"_ , I thought to myself, _"I held you warm in me long enough. It's time to come out and see the world."_

It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done. Half the baby exited my body and mother was able to pull out the rest of the body.

My mother took the baby in her arms while my father is watching.

"It's a girl." Mother told me, just like I knew it would be.

"A girl. Please mother, let me see her." I asked of my mother.

She moved towards me when my father harshly spoke, "Woman, don't! What are you doing?" She gave the baby to her husband.

"Let me at least hold her once...just once." I begged.

"Forget it! You have disgraced this family." Father said and left the room with the baby while I cried and screamed.

"Father, please! No, father, no!" I called to him.

My mother was by my side and consoled me, "No Katerina, it's better for her! It's better for her!" She embraced my still crying figure.

"No mother, please..." I try to say.

"Let her go...let her go Katerina." she told me.

"Please, mama..." I cried on her shoulder.

[Ron]

Elena is knocking on the door. Damon goes and opens it

"Hello, Elena." he said.

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." she asked.

"Right this way." Damon answered and led her into the living room where me, Stefan and Rose were sitting.

Rose began, "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true."

"Same with me but we have collected most of our knowledge over two thousand years" I said.

Rose continued, "It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend. From the first generation of vampires." I answered.

"Like Elijah?" She asked.

"No. Elijah is nothing compared to Klaus. Klaus is the real deal." Rose answered.

"And Elijah isn't someone to be crossed, either." I added.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rose replied.

"No." Stefan said at the same time.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon said.

"Which it is." Rose interrupted.

Damon continued, "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said.

"We can't be sure. If the information I have is true, which it most likely is, then he may still be alive" I pointed out.

"That's not helping." Damon said.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan said trying to lighten the situation.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose said annoyed that no one believed her.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon quipped.

Elena got up ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late" Elena replied.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said.

"It's okay, I know where it is." She told him and left.

Damon looked towards Rose and said, "She's in denial."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan shot back.

[Bonnie]

I was walking towards the school building when I dropped my was there suddenly and helped me pick the books up.

When it was done he looked towards me and asked, "What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table."

"Uh, why?" I replied wondering why Jeremy was suddenly talking to me so much.

"Why what?" he said innocently.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind." he replied.

"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just..." I hurriedly said seeing his disappointed expression.

"Just what?" he said.

"It's just you're Elena's brother and...sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool." I said feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be..." Jeremy was saying when a boy arrived.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." he replied.

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." Jeremy introduced me and I gave a little smile.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka said as we both looked at each other.

"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing." Jeremy interrupted.

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." he looks at me and then leaves with Jeremy.

[Katherine]

I was in the tomb starving without blood when I heard two voices talking to each other and coming towards the tomb. On listening harder, I recognized the voices as Caroline and Elena.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline spoke to Elena.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Elena replied. So that's why she was here, well I guess my stay here won't be for that long now.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"Caroline argued.

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena insisted.

I heard Caroline move towards the door and open it.

"Katherine?" Elena called. That would be my cue to join them.

"I'll be okay from here." I heard Elena say as I made my way to the door.

I stopped at the entrance. "Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline." I said hoping to have Elena alone.

"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." Elena told Caroline after which Caroline left.

"Stefan know you're here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I brought you some things." She said instead of answering me.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" I said deciding to play along for now.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." she told me.

"Hmm, you've been busy." I said. So they already encountered someone who knew about the curse. Klaus would be not be far behind now.

"I also brought you this." she said taking out an old book from her bag, "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

What stupidity was this. "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" I said.

"I also brought you this." she said taking out a blood bag. For a split second, all I could think about was that blood and I rushed at her before the barrier spell stopped me.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." she taunted. I must admit, she was more capable than I imagined but then again I didn't think of her as capable of much.

I sat down on the floor next to the door and she put some blood in a glass and pushed it towards me. I lifted the glass as fast as I could which wasn't much and emptied the glass.

"You have the Petrova fire." I commented.

"More blood?" she asked.

I put the glass on the floor and Elena took it.

I knew she won't give me more until I talked. So I began "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" she said while pushing another glass of blood towards me.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." I elaborated. I had to keep her here for some be time to get the most blood out of her.

"It was kept secret?" she asked.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away." I replied, "I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, til I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell."

"And how did you manage that?" she asked.

"Trevor" I replied, "He was so smitten with me he decided to go against the originals for me. He distracted them while he sent me to a cottage in the east."

"So, what did Klaus want?" she asked but I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse..." I replied.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger." she finished the sentence.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." I clarified.

[Ron]

I was sitting in the living room watching Rose softly crying. I felt like I should say something but nothing really came to mind. That is when Damon entered the living room and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"All right Rosebud. I need some answers." he said and then turned to look at her, "Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

"You've always been this sensitive?" she asked him and I felt like punching him a bit.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." he said flippantly.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." she said.

"Is that a dig?" he asked.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." she said and I almost cracked up.

He glared towards me and then said "I'm not in love with anyone." quite unconvincingly, I might add.

"You want to try that again?" she said.

"Don't get on my bad side." he said a bit arrogantly.

"Then show me your good side." Rose said.

"How do I find Klaus?" he said getting back to why he came here.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." she said.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" I asked.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." she replied.

"Humor us. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asked.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." she replied.

"Perfect. I'll drive." he said.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." she said.

"Then you drive. Come on Ron" he said and turned to leave.

I got up and went after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was much better to write than the last one and certainly much longer. It's such a dialogue heavy episode and most of it is exposition so I can't cut any of it either.
> 
> The birth scene was pretty weird to write and I am sure it wasn't the most accurate representation at all.
> 
> The next part will be uploaded pretty soon.


	6. Katerina 2x09 Part 2

[Katherine]

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked as she gave me another glass of blood.

"It's really tedious but..." I said crushing the cup feeling my strength return, "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you were safe at the cottage? They didn't find you?" Elena asked.

"At the cottage I met with Rose." I said, "I showed her the moonstone to identify myself and then told her that Trevor had promised to save me."

"So did she help you?" she asked.

"No, she had no intention of dying, and crossing Klaus means death. It's only a matter of time."

I took a sip from the glass and said, "She locked me into a room and planned to take me to Klaus and beg for forgiveness."

[Ron]

We were soon parking the car in a underground parking lot in Richmond where apparently Slater was.

"Back entrance. How convenient." I commented.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose said.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." she said.

"Good." he said and with super speed pushed her against the wall. I had my wand out and pointed between them in an instant.

Damon said "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Rose grabed him and moved with super speed. I fired of a stunner quickly but it missed by a long shot. She had him pressed against the car, arm twisted behind his back.

"Stop!" I yelled. She looked at me for a second and then back at him.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She said and released him, "You can trust me."

With the pissing contest over we entered the coffee shop.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" I commented noticing the huge glass panes in the front of the shop.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose said as a guy joined us.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." he said.

Rose embraced him and asked "Hey, how are you, Slater?"

"Good. I saw you come," he replied "What are you doing here?"

Rose began "Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..."

Slater interrupted "Damon Salvatore. Vampire. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova." he then looked at me, "Ron Weasley. Wizard. Fought in the Battle of Hogwarts as part of the Golden Trio among other achievements."

"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" he asked.

[Bonnie]

I was passing the table when I heard Luka's voice from behind me "Hey Bonnie."

I turned and saw Luka and another older man sitting on a table "Hey, Luka. How was your first day?"

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad." Luka replied motioning towards the other man.

I looked towards him and smiled "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" his dad said.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so...sure." I said feeling decidedly a bit awkward as I took a seat next to them.

Jonas said as soon as I was properly seated "Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?"

"Actually I do." I said feeling a slightly weird sensation.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" Jonas said as I noticed Jeremy arriving.

"Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin." I said deciding it was best to go away.

"I will see you at school." Luka said.

"Yeah." I replied and with a split second decision, reached out and touched his shoulder. The feeling I got from that was certainly not the best.

I quickly got away from there with Jeremy. My time with him certainly went by fast as we played pool and even Luka joined us after his dad left. Needless to say, I wasn't the best at that game.

After some time I was sitting on a table when Luka came up to me leaving me slightly on edge.

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm." Luka explained. So that's what that feeling was. Though that was different then what I experienced with Lucy. Perhaps because she was a Bennett witch herself.

"I felt something too." I told him.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh...doesn't like for anyone to know." Luka said, "But we were both worrying that you would bail us."

"He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different." Luka said.

"So you're a witch?" I asked, "A little feminine, don't you think?"

"Well, we prefer the term warlock." he replied.

[Ron]

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater clarified after we had explained yesterday's events.

Damon looked towards me with sceptical eyes and then answered, "Pretty sure."

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD." Slater said as we sat down with a coffee.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked getting to the point.

"Craigslist." Slater replied.

"Really. Who's that?" I said.

They looked at me incredulously for a moment before Slater replied "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

Safe to say, Damon wasn't too happy about that development. I sought to take the conversation to a better direction.

"You know, why does Klaus even wants to break the curse?" I said.

"Yeah, here's what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon continued following my train of thought.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater replied.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said.

"Not really. There are a lot of magical ones. I've never seen a non-magical one but rumor has it..." Slater replied.

"Not such a rumor." Damon interrupted.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater said looking quite happy at a chance to meet one, "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it." Damon said "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater asked.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon clarified.

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked back.

"Tell me how." Damon said ignoring the question.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping us from walking in the sun?" Slater said with a look of disbelief.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon shot back.

I was looking towards Slater for the answer when suddenly all the windows exploded inwards sending shards of glass flying everywhere. My eyes hurt the most and as I put my hand to the face it came away with blood and I realized that a piece of the glass had embedded into my right eye.

All hell broke loose around me as people started to run out screaming at the top of their voice. Slater and Rose were screaming the most as their skin burned from the sunlight. By the time I got up, I noticed that Slater had already run away while Rose was screaming lying on the ground.

As I saw Damon covering Rose with a cloth, I said, "I am going after Slater" and took off running after him pausing a bit to cast a pain-numbing spell on my face.

I saw him running outside at a human speed sticking to the shadows due to the amount of people that were there and ran after him. Casting a notice-me-not charm, I apparated in front of him as he turned into a secluded alley.

"Impedimenta" I shouted halting his progress as he tripped over his own feet and fell down, binded by the spell. I knew it wouldn't hold for long so I quickly casted "Locomotor Mortis" the Leg-Locking curse.

"Don't move" I said pointing the wand straight at him "Did you betray our location?"

He stopped struggling and looked at me and said, "No, I didn't. We should be getting away from here. Release me."

"Then who did?" I asked having an idea form in the back of my head.

"Don't you know by now? It's Klaus. You have signed your own death Warren's and dragged me down with you. Oh God! They will kill me. They will kill all of us." he screamed at me and I felt bad for having accused him.

I released him and he immediately stood up and ran away at full speed not even daring to look back.

It finally settled in my mind that this was no simple case. It wouldn't be too hard to get marked for death across all vampire circles if I continued this way. Even worse, they could easily target my family and I had a feeling Klaus wasn't above such things. I needed to go back to the ministry and find out how I am supposed to proceed.

With that thought in my mind, I apparated back to the car to find Rose crying and Damon looking oddly disturbed.

"He didn't betray us" I said as I summoned the glass out of my eyes.

"A bit of your blood would be great." I continued conjuring a glass.

Damon bit into his wrist and poured his blood into the glass which he then gave to me.

I quickly drank it and sat in the car and we drove away without a further word to each other.

[Katherine]

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?"Elena said.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." I replied, "I tricked her into believing that I would rather die than go back to Klaus. Nothing like a stab wound in the stomach to convince someone you're suicidal."

"But she didn't let you die, did she? She gave you her blood." Elena said putting the pieces together.

"Yes, but as Trevor and Rose argued over my fate, I hung myself" I continued looking for her reaction.

"You killed yourself?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." I explained to her.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Elena commented pointing out the obvious.

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." I told her enjoying the look of unease on Elena's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, "Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out."

I sliced my finger with my nail and saw as her face contorted into different emotions.

"Better hurry." I said, "Your opportunity is going... going... going... and gone. I made the other choice."

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena commented.

Huh, that's sad I suppose, "I never thought he would last that long."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." she angrily said.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." I told her turning away and opening the Petrova book. I wondered what was written in there about me.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked.

This was boring now, I decided. I needed a more varied audience for the last part.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." I told her.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena wondered aloud.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." I said looking and feeling quite disappointed.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena continued.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" she asked.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." I said being somewhat impressed. Guess my descendant wasn't as much of an idiot as I thought her to be.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." she carried on.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." I commented.

"So you need a werewolf, what else?" she asked.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine. And a Vampire"

"Caroline." she whispered.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." I said liking the pained look on Elena's face as I knew it dawned on her who's fault all this really was.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" she asked like it was an unbelievable thing to do.

Just as I had told Rose and Trevor all those centuries ago, "Better you die than I."

With that I went back into the tomb leaving Elena alone.

As I was going back to sleep in the tunnel,I heard a noise outside. Curious, I focused to hear what was going on.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena said.

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan replied.

"Caroline told you." Elena accused.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan asked her.

"I knew that you'd stop me." She said.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." Stefan said trying to console her.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena argued. Really, her trust in my words was refreshing.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Stefan said.

I got up and moved to join them. It was the time to get back into the game.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena said to Stefan and I agreed.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." I said.

"When I traveled back to Bulgaria, I found my family slaughtered. He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." I told her and she looked greatly disturbed which was exactly what I wanted.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Stefan said whirling Elena around to face him.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have the moonstone." I commented, "But you can't get it, can you? Because you know nothing about the MACUSA."

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan said.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." I told him knowing he won't believe it just yet.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan said just like I thought he would.

If you want someone else to believe a lie, it is best to let them make assumptions against the lie and then prove them wrong.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." I said and went back into the tomb feeling far more satisfied.

[Rose]

I joined Damon in the living room where he was sitting by the fire drinking. Ron had already left informing us that he would be away for a day maybe.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." I told him needing him to know.

"I believe you." he said and I felt a weight lifting of my shoulders.

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to." I said.

"And I will." he said.

"You remind me of Trevor." I commented sitting next to him.

"Why? Why him?" he asked.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for." I explained looking at him.

"And where did that get him?" he said pouring another drink.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." I said taking the glass from him.

"To friendship." he said and we both gulped down our drinks.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." I said after a while.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." I said.

"Caring gets you dead, huh? The age old truth" Damon said.

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." I said looking at him.

"I will if you will." he said staring straight back.

I don't know who started it but soon we were kissing. He grabbed me and pushed me against a wall where he quickly got to work on removing my clothes and I returned the favor.

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of action and emotions, really.

We were lying curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket mostly naked when I finally said "It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years...you just have to pretend."

Suddenly my phone ringed and I got up to pick it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rose?" a voice answered.

"Slater? Are you okay?" I said feeling relieved a bit.

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was frigging freaked." he said.

"No, I'm sorry to involved you." I told him sincerely.

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging." he said.

"Okay, what did you find?" I asked.

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." he told me.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." I said feeling confused.

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." he asked.

I looked at Damon and he shrugged.

"Maybe, he can get it. What next?" I asked.

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." he explained and hung up.

[Jonas]

"Very nicely done." Elijah commented as Slater hung up.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater asked innocently.

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah replied.

"What, because you're an Original?" Slater said.

"Hmm" Elijah agreed, "now I want you take this and drive it through your heart."

He hands Slater a stake which he takes and says "But that would kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah replied compelling him, "But it's necessary."

Slater drove the stake through his heart and fell on the floor, dead.

"Was it, really?" I asked.

Elijah replied "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first a birth scene and then almost a sex scene. Sounds like my initiation in which I am badly failing.
> 
> Well, like I said last chapter, this episode was much more fun to write though I am aware that Ron didn't do or change much here either.
> 
> I am starting on a weekly schedule from now on though some chapters may come early.
> 
> Next chapter, we would see more of the magical world as we find out where Ron stands and what his goals would be.
> 
> Now remember, I am experimenting with my writing style in almost every chapter so your feedback is of the upmost importance for me to be able to provide you with what you like.
> 
> Edit: I accidently gave Katherine the moonstone so I edited it out.
> 
> Please comment!!


	7. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, huge thanks to anya who greatly helped in the writing of this chapter. We practically co-wrote it.
> 
> In other news, here is another Chapter. A small one, sure but it's the best I could do on anti-depressants.

"You _actually_ encountered an Original? And you _made him angry?_ How are you even still alive right now?" My very young boss, Alec, asked.

"Yup, that's exactly what I am saying. His name was Elijah. But that's the _least_ of our worries."

"There's _more_?" Alec asked, his face instantly turning from disbelief to seriousness.

"The Original we met wants to break a curse," I explained.

"...since that hasn't happened yet, he still needs something to break it?" Alec asked, showing more intelligence than usual in a man that young.

I nodded. "It requires a particular Doppelgänger to be drained completely of her blood, under the full moon and the sacrificial death of both a vampire and a werewolf. They also need a Moonstone, which I have." I leaned forward on the office chair, placing the Moonstone on the desk.

"Those are really particular conditions... We will have to do our best to protect them, all of them. What else do you know about it?"

"Apparently, there was a time when werewolves and vampires roamed freely, unrestrained by sunlight and the full moon. Then an Aztec priest placed a curse on vampires so that the sun hurt them. And another one of the werewolves so that they were only be able to turn on a full moon," I said.

"This all sounds _really_ familiar..."

Alec got up from his desk and moved towards the library on the side wall, I followed behind him. He took out an old looking book and laid it in front of me.

" _Salazar's Compendium of Dark Curses_ ," I read the title aloud, I looked up. "Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yeah, that guy. It's very old and only available to the highest officials in the Council," he said and then looked towards the book and spoke directly to it. " **Hybrid Curse**."

Immediately the book magically opened and flipped towards a page.

" _The Hybrid Curse_ ," I began to read, " _is a curse placed on Niklaus, son of Mikael, in an attempt to keep his werewolf side dormant and limit his power to that of an Original Vampire._

" _The curse is rumoured to be placed on Niklaus shortly after the Original Witch changed him and the rest of their family into what is now known as the Original Vampires, and after he made his first human kill and activated the Werewolf Curse. This event led to the revelation that Niklaus was the world's first vampire-werewolf hybrid. This curse suppressed Niklaus' werewolf curse and kept him from being able to access any of the powers that came from being a true Hybrid. It is rumoured that Niklaus has been seeking a cure, the components of which are the Moonstone, which the curse is anchored to, and the blood of a fabled Doppelgänger of the Immortal Amara._ "

"Yeah, this is it. So there is a curse, but it's not the one you were talking about. This one would be _far more_ dangerous if were broken." Alec explained and sat back in his chair. "But there could also be something good that could come of this whole mess."

"And that would be?"

"So, if we _allowed_ the curse to be broken, Niklaus _should be_ weakened, if only for a minute. _Then_ we could finally kill him and a large chunk of the vampire population."

"That's _way_ too risky. You're saying we should help a monster break a curse, one which would make him _even more_ unkillable, on the slim chance that we could defeat him afterwards," I said, askance.

"Yeah... Which is why I'm hesitant. What I am going to do is a whole bunch of research. Hopefully finding something that could greater our chances of succeeding." Alec said, "In the meantime, you have to hide the Moonstone and keep it a secret."

"Obviously," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Upon apperating home I went straight to the backyard. I had scoped out a rock there which contained a hole, a perfect hiding spot. It was hidden behind two tall trees, an excellent place for me to put the Moonstone. I placed it in the hole, covered it with leaves and dirt, and added the strongest _Notice-Me-Not_ Charm I could manage.

Confident it would be near impossible to find, I went back to the front of my house and found a blonde girl and a dark haired boy walking up to my front door.

"Er. Who are you?" I asked cautiously, fingering my wand in my pocket.

She slowly turned towards me, as if not wanting to appear a threat and said, "I'm Caroline. This is Tyler. Damon sent us."

"For what exactly?" I asked, calming down a bit.

She looked around nervously making sure there was no one there before saying, "He said you knew about werewolves and you could help us."

"You're a vampire." I observed and motioned towards her ring.

"Yeah. But this isn't about me. Tyler needs help. He's a werewolf and tonight is his first full moon..."

"What exactly do you want my help with?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"He can't go through that pain alone. I want to help him but-"

"But the bite of a werewolf kills a vampire," I finished for her.

"Yeah... So can you help? Damon said you're a Witch."

"A Wizard, actually. But still not unlike your friend Bonnie. Even I have my limits, I can't take away his pain or stop the transformation. The Curse is too strong for that."

"What's that about Bonnie?" Tyler asked, looking towards Caroline, confused.

"I'll tell you later," Caroline quickly said, and then turned back to me. "So you can't help?"

"I didn't say that. What I can do is make it safer. For both of you. And for everyone else."

"How are we going to do this?" Tyler asked as sunset and the full moon approached.

We were in my basement where I had placed _Noise-Cancelling_ Charms on the walls so as not to alarm anyone that could pass by the house.

I took out a bottle from my pocket and handed it to him. "This contains concentrated Wolfsbane. Powerful magic."

"I thought I wouldn't have to do this if you were involved. Don't you have magic chains or something?" Tyler said.

"The curse is too powerful," I explained, "it fights against any magic that seeks to help the werewolf. Wolfsbane is nature's way of actually giving the werewolves a fighting chance against the curse. That's the only magical help I can give you. It will cause you even more pain, but will give you enough clarity to know that you won't be strong enough to hurt anyone."

Tyler glanced towards Caroline before looking back at me and nodding, "Alright I'll do it."

He slowly brought the bottle to his lips, but as soon as he took the first sip he dropped down to his knees in agony and screamed.

I picked up the bottle from the ground, its contents protected by magic, and brought it back to his mouth.

"I can't drink this," he cried in agony.

"You have to. If not for our sake but for your own." I said.

"I can't drink it myself," he said in a strained voice.

"That's alright, I'll help you."

He took a moment to collect himself before nodding. He opened his mouth and I poured the whole bottle down his throat in one go.

Then the real screams started. They lasted throughout the night. Caroline stayed with him and reminded him that he wasn't alone, that we were there with him and that he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I so subtly hinted at in the start I have not been in a good state of mind lately but I am recovering and this chapter is the direct result of that.


End file.
